Comme on fait son lit
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash Logan Echolls/Dick Casablancas. Ecrit pour Miya Tenaka, dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider. Après une journée à l'université, Logan rentre dans la suite d'hôtel, qu'il partage avec Dick, et trouve son meilleur ami dans une situation bien gênante...


**Titre : **Comme on fait son lit...  
**Pairing : **Logan Echolls/Dick Casablancas  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** S'ils m'appartenaient, la série n'aurait pas terminé de cette manière  
**Ndla :** Ecrit dans le cadre du projet "écrirepouraider", pour Miya Tenaka. Elle voulait un slash avec Dick et Logan. Comme je les adore tous les deux, j'étais bien contente de l'écrire !  
La fic a été écrite sur le thème "Comme on fait son lit, on se couche".

* * *

Épuisé, Logan émit un grognement en entrant dans sa suite. Depuis qu'il avait décidé d'être plus sérieux, il allait à tous ses cours et aux sessions de travaux en groupe à la bibliothèque. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'étudier soit si éreintant. Il s'affala ave bonheur dans le canapé, posant sa nuque sur le dossier. Oh oui… Il pourrait rester là jusqu'au lendemain. Heureusement, il n'aurait de cours que l'après-midi, il allait faire une bonne grasse mat' ! Il tourna la tête de façon à regarder derrière lui. Il jeta un œil à la porte de la chambre de Dick et se demanda si son ami était là. Peut-être était-il en bonne compagnie ? Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il allait prendre une douche et, après le dîner, il irait se coucher bien vite. À peine dix-huit ans et déjà une vie de moine ! Il s'admirait tout seul…

Une demi-heure plus tard, après sa douche, vêtu d'un peignoir, Logan cherchait un des téléphones sans fil de la suite - Dick s'amusait à les planquer dans des endroits improbables – pour demander le room service, lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement qui provenait de l'autre pièce. Il sourit. En effet, son ami n'était pas seul et il semblait bien s'amuser. D'autres gémissements lui parvinrent et, au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme s'arrêta dans ses recherches. Il avait déjà été l'auteur de ces gémissements – ah, les hormones adolescentes !- et ceux que Dick poussait maintenant étaient bien différents de ceux d'alors. Logan se rapprocha de la chambre de son meilleur ami, intrigué et légèrement inquiet. Il allait entrer. Tant pis s'il dérangeait Casablancas avec une nana… ou un mec… Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, ne voulant absolument pas tomber sur une scène d'horreur visuelle. Quand il passa la tête dans l'espace dégagé, il resta coi.

Sur le lit, Dick s'agitait, bâillonné, pieds et mains attachés aux montants. Lorsque le blond aperçut son meilleur ami, il se débattit encore plus, poussant des geignements irrités.

Logan entra dans la pièce et se plaça près du lit, sans un mot, perplexe. Son compagnon de chambre avait l'air de s'être fait avoir…

Dick lui lançait des regards furieux. Il avait l'air de lui ordonner de le détacher.

Peu à peu, l'expression interloquée d'Echolls disparut et fut remplacée par une moue plus qu'amusée.

Il s'assit sur le matelas, à la droite de Dick et il le contempla, sans faire un mouvement pour le libérer.

« Mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas le jeune Casablancas, attaché, nu, dans son lit ? Et si je prenais une photo ? Je pourrais la diffuser sur le net… ou même la vendre un tabloïd local… Quoique… y'aurait personne pour la vouloir. »

Logan rit alors que son meilleur ami mordait son bâillon de rage. Ce dernier semblait hurler. Il secouait la tête furieusement. Enfin, un peu compatissant, Echolls accepta de détacher le foulard qui l'empêchait de parler. Dès que Dick en fut libéré, il bougea sa bouche et sa mâchoire pour faire disparaître la sensation d'engourdissement. Il lança de nouveau un regard noir à son meilleur ami et s'écria :

« C'est pas trop tôt ! T'en as pris du temps ! Ça fait des heures que tu es rentré !!! Et moi, à crier que je voulais de l'aide… »

Logan rit de l'exagération, sans se soucier de la colère et de la fierté blessée de l'autre gosse de riches. Celui-ci grimaça une moue boudeuse.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Echolls, entre deux ricanements.  
- Tu te rappelles de Barbara ? »

Logan haussa les épaules. S'il avait dû se souvenir du nom de toutes les nanas qui défilaient dans le lit du blond…

« Mais si ! Celle qui s'était incrustée ici pendant plus d'un week-end. Celle que j'avais levé dans un bar, qui avait une copine rousse complètement torchée… »

L'autre se rappelait vaguement de la soirée. Il hocha la tête.

« - Marie, non ? »

Dick réfléchit puis montra d'un signe qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Comme s'il allait se rappeler des noms de toutes les filles qu'il sautait…

« Tu l'as rappelée alors qu'on avait eu du mal à la faire sortir d'ici ? C'était pas elle qui avait dormi le dimanche soir devant la porte et pour qui j'avais dû demander au service de sécurité de la virer ?  
- Non, mec, c'est pas elle que j'ai appelée mais sa copine, tu sais… la bombe rousse ! »

Logan secoua la tête, atterré. Pas étonnant que Dick finisse attaché à son lit. Le blond nota le soupir de son meilleur ami et sa grimace amusée.

« Quoi ? Comment je pouvais deviner qu'elle allait me menotter au lit et me laisser en plan ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle m'a grave allumé et, après, elle m'a demandé si ça m'dérangeait de la jouer un peu SM. Tu sais que je ne peux rien refuser aux filles aussi chaudes… Mais, quand elle a fini de m'attacher, elle s'est barrée. Elle est revenue avec l'autre… C'est là que j'ai compris… Et puis, elles ont pris des photos aussi…  
- Des photos ?  
- Ouais, elles ont parlé d'un blog. Soit disant pour montrer à tout le monde la pourriture que j'suis…  
- Tu sais c'qu'on dit : Comme on fait son lit, on se couche ! »

Dick se renfrogna quand il entendit l'éclat de rire de son meilleur ami et qu'il vit qu'Echolls ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était déjà assez pénible d'être menotté aux montants de son lit, son ami pourrait quand même essayer de compatir un minimum, merde !

« Et si tu arrêtais de rire comme un con et que tu me détachais. Ça fait mal d'être dans cette position. »

Logan hocha la tête, toujours secoué par le rire. Il détacha les liens qui entravaient les pieds de son meilleur ami puis, entreprit de chercher la clé des menottes, tout cela sous les grognements de Dick qui perdait, de plus en plus, le peu de patience qu'il avait encore. Finalement, le châtain s'assit sur le lit et continua à pouffer de rire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes de chercher ? N'arrête pas de chercher ! »

Casablancas paniquait alors que l'autre jeune homme le fixait.

« - Dis-moi… ne seraient-elles pas parties avec les clés ?  
- Noooooon ! » hurla le blond.

Il se débattit, essayant d'arracher les liens de métal qui l'emprisonnaient au lit. Cependant, il ne put que se faire mal. Il gémit, sous l'air un peu moins goguenard d'Echolls.

« - Bon, calme-toi. Je peux toujours appeler Veronica. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit bien avoir un double de clés de menottes quelque part.  
- Vas-y, fais celui qui ne sait pas que Mars se promène avec une paire de menottes dans son sac. Combien de fois est-ce qu'elle t'a attaché au pied de son lit ? Tu avais aussi le droit à un collier à ton nom et à une laisse ?  
- Attention, Dick, je peux te laisser ici. Je te remets ton bâillon et j'vais me coucher. C'est la femme de chambre qui t'aidera quand elle te retrouvera demain, baignant dans ta pisse…  
- Okay… désolé, mec… C'est… cette situation qui me tape sur le système. Désolé… Mais… j'veux pas que tu l'appelles, elle. Elle fait rien de gratuit cette nana. Et j'préfère rester là plutôt que supporter ses sarcasmes. En plus… j'parie que tu n'as pas très envie de lui parler non plus… »

Le léger sourire déstabilisé de son ami le renseigna plus que des mots. Dick vit alors Logan se saisir du téléphone posé sur la table de chevet. Celui-ci attendit de tomber sur la réception et Casablancas soupira. On allait le sauver.

« Oui ? Ici la suite 498. Oui, c'est bien Logan Echolls. Ecoutez, j'aurais besoin de clés pour ouvrir des menottes. Oui, des menottes, vous avez bien entendu… Vous vous débrouillez, appelez un serrurier, les pompiers, la police, qui vous voulez mais je veux ces foutues clés. Et dépêchez-vous, sinon je vais chercher la hache anti-feu dans le couloir et je démonte le montant du lit… à vos frais, bien sûr… Hum… Oui… j'attends votre appel. Faites vite ! »

Dick gloussait. Il imaginait la tête du ou de la réceptionniste de l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu es bien conscient, dit-il, qu'ils vont croire qu'on s'envoie en l'air, toi et moi !? »

La mimique de Logan prouva au blond que son ami n'en avait rien à faire.

Alors qu'ils attendaient, Echolls alla chercher un verre et une paille pour que Dick puisse boire.

« Tiens, tu pourrais me trouver un caleçon, s't'au plaît ? Si quelqu'un vient me délivrer, j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à lui montrer mes bijoux de famille.  
- Quoi… le grand Dick Casablancas devient pudique ? C'est étrange, je me souviens qu'à une époque pas si lointaine tu n'avais aucun souci à les montrer à qui que ce soit, fille… ou garçon. »

La phrase censée être dite de manière amusée amena une tension entre eux. Dick fixa son regard sur celui de son meilleur ami. Il dut y lire quelque chose qui lui fit plaisir, car il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu veux peut-être un show privé, là, tout de suite ? » interrogea-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Logan ne put répondre, le téléphone sonnait. Ravi de la diversion, il décrocha rapidement.

« Allo ? Oui ? Combien de temps ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme allongé.

« D'accord. On vous attend…  
- C'est pas non plus comme si je pouvais aller voir ailleurs… » cria Dick qui avait compris qu'on lui enverrait un serrurier qui allait prendre son temps.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Logan enlever son peignoir sous lequel il était nu. Son cœur battit plus fort et son sang afflua dans une certaine région de son corps.

« - Je connais une façon de tromper l'ennui, si ça te dit », murmura Echolls.

Casablancas ne répondit pas, oubliant sa position inconfortable et les crampes à ses bras. Il se laissa embrasser par Logan qui s'était couché sur lui. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, ce n'était pas leur première fois mais, depuis que Mars et son ami avaient rompu, Dick espérait bien plus de ces corps à corps. Le baiser devint plus passionné. Il gémit, frustré. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait menotter ! Ne pas pouvoir toucher Logan était une torture bien plus efficace que celle infligée par les deux bécasses.

Le lendemain, suite au traumatisme qu'il avait subi, Dick refusa d'aller en cours. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Logan s'il n'avait pas été contraint de rester pour tenir compagnie au jeune homme. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas attaché réellement au lit mais, la manière qu'il avait eu de le convaincre avait été aussi efficace. La journée était passé lentement, entre jeux au lit et jeux vidéo. Cependant, cela faisait maintenant un moment que Dick était au téléphone. C'était le cinquième appel qu'il avait reçu ces deux dernières heures. Toujours des filles, désireuses de sortir avec lui. Si, pour l'instant, Dick avait refusé à chaque fois, leur intérêt soudain ne manquait pas d'étonner les deux gosses de riches.

Finalement, Casablancas raccrocha et se dirigea directement sur son ordinateur portable. Sur un moteur de recherche, il tapa quelques mots puis, après quelques clics, poussa une exclamation ravie.

« Viens voir ! » dit-il à Logan.

Sur l'écran s'étalait une photo de Dick attaché aux montants de son lit. Logan ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme ne semblait pas paniquer.

« Regarde les commentaires ! » reprit ce dernier, très amusé.

Il rit alors que Logan parcourait les mots laissés par des filles du campus. Au lieu d'attirer la sympathie sur elles, les deux jeunes femmes de la veille n'avaient réussi qu'à rendre Dick encore plus attirant. Echolls secoua la tête, il n'y avait bien que son ami pour réussir cet exploit !

« - C'est normal, dit-il finalement, tu es vraiment pas mal sur cette photo...  
- C'est vrai ? Pas mal à quel point ? »

Logan embrassa Dick, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Très vite, l'ordinateur et le blog furent oubliés.

« Et si je t'attachais ? » murmura Casablancas, d'une voix qu'il espérait sexy.

L'autre sourit, pas du tout effrayé.

« Pour cela faudrait déjà que tu retrouves les menottes !  
- Tu les as cachées ? »

Echolls hocha la tête, satisfait de lui-même.

« Logan ! Dis-moi où elles sont, tout de suite !  
- Il te faudra être très très persuasif si tu veux les récupérer…  
- Tu vas voir, un Casablancas arrive toujours à ses fins. »

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire. Cependant, il ne se débattit pas lorsque le blond entreprit de lui prouver ses dires. Depuis sa rupture, il n'y avait bien qu'avec Dick qu'il se sentait mieux. Il avait la ferme l'intention de s'attacher son meilleur ami quoiqu'en pensent les pimbêches qui lui rôdaient autour.

L'histoire fit le tour de l'hôtel. Depuis, lorsqu'un réceptionniste recevait un coup de fil de cette suite, il se demandait toujours ce que les deux pourris gâtés avaient encore été inventer pour les faire tourner en bourrique ! Des paris furent ouverts mais Dick savait les surprendre à chaque fois…


End file.
